supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 4, 2018 |Row 3 title = BATC Cup Winner |Row 3 info = Jirayu La-ongmanee |Row 4 title = BATC Cup Runner-up |Row 4 info = Chespin |Row 5 title = Score |Row 5 info = 2–0 |Row 6 title = Celebrity Family Feud winner |Row 6 info = Jirayu La-ongmanee |Row 7 title = Celebrity Family Feud runner-up |Row 7 info = Pee Saderd |Row 8 title = Score |Row 8 info = 6–2, 6–1 |}} The 2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival is the 18th Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It took place on August 4, 2018, at the Croatian Community Centre in 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard, in Norval, Ontario. The festival's location (Croatian Community Centre) is originally from the 2018 FIFA World Cup runner-ups. On the same day as the Unseeded Cup and the BATC Cup, the festival is selling fundraisers to the people in Laos that had flooding issues since the fourth round of Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton. It took place at 23 Regan Road, Brampton; but started after the Unseeded and BATC Cups, and before the final. Alexander Rossi won the Unseeded Cup, defeating Gilles Marini, 2-0. Defending Feud winner Jirayu La-ongmanee won the BATC Cup, defeating Chespin 2-0. As there is no race at Mexico City in the 2018 IndyCar Series schedule, the final of Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) between take place at the festival, starting at 10:00 PM, after the final of the BATC Cup. Every match from the third round onwards were held at the closest tennis courts to the festival. Had it been held, there would have been no BATC Cup and the final would have been in Mexico City instead. In the Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) final, the Russian Pee Saderd was the favourite in the final against Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's Jirayu La-ongmanee. It was because Saderd was more common in the CDs than the Korean rookie. Saderd was attempting to stop La-ongmanee's 32-match winning streak, but lost the match 6–2, 6–1. Qualified countries Thailand, Vietnam and Laos, and the countries qualified for either Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) or Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott qualified. ;AFC * * * * * * ;CAF * * * ;CONCACAF * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * ;OFC ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unseeded Cup IndyCar used the "Unseeded Cup" as for qualifiers that would have qualified, had standings been used. It is held on Friday, but before the BATC Cup. Seeding pots Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Seedings are the same as Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29), expect qualifiers by IndyCar standings would have done it. Every non-IndyCar full time player is replaced by a Thai singer. Out of those players, only Sébastien Bourdais qualified for the last eight, and is facing Jirayu La-ongmanee in the quarterfinals, but lost to La-ongmanee in three despite taking the first set 7-5 off the reigning champion, thus ending his tournament and moving to the Unseeded Cup. Marco Andretti (Semifinals) Aurorus (First round) Alexander Rossi (Champion) Beedrill (Round of 16) Kommo-o (First round) Wario (Round of 16) Robert Wickens (Quarterfinals) Dragonite (Round of 16) Venusaur (First round) Takuma Sato (Quarterfinals) Zach Veach (First round) Sébastien Bourdais (Semifinals) Charlie Kimball (First round) Gilles Marini (Final) Cameron Mathison (Quarterfinals) Spencer Pigot (First round) Ed Jones (Round of 16) Phai Pongsatorn (First round) Monkan Kankoon (First round) Max Chilton (First round) Mike Piromporn (Round of 16) Tony Kanaan (First round) Lumplern Wongsakorn (First round) Nek Naurepol (First round) Beer Phromphong (Round of 16) Id Issarapong (First round) James Jaturong (First round) Matheus Leist (Round of 16) Tao Pooslip (Round of 16) Tree Chainarong (First round) Zak Chumphae (First round) Sathean Tummue (Quarterfinals) Finals Alexander Rossi | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Beedrill | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= 'Robert Wickens | RD1-score03-1='2 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Dragonite | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= 'Marco Andretti | RD1-score05-1='2 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Tao Pooslip | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Cameron Mathison | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Mike Piromporn | RD1-score08-1=0 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= Matheus Leist | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= 'Takuma Sato | RD1-score10-1='2 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= 'Gilles Marini | RD1-score11-1='2 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Beer Phromphong | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Sébastien Bourdais | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Ed Jones | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= Wario | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= 'Sathean Tummue | RD1-score16-1='2 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= 'Alexander Rossi | RD2-score01-1='2 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=C1 | RD2-team02= Robert Wickens | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=E1 | RD2-team03= 'Marco Andretti | RD2-score03-1='2 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= Cameron Mathison | RD2-score04-1=0 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=A2 | RD2-team05= Takuma Sato | RD2-score05-1=0 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=D1 | RD2-team06= 'Gilles Marini | RD2-score06-1='2 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= 'Sébastien Bourdais | RD2-score07-1='2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=G2 | RD2-team08= Sathean Tummue | RD2-score08-1=0 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=A1 | RD3-team01= 'Alexander Rossi | RD3-score01-1='2 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=E1 | RD3-team02= Marco Andretti | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=D1 | RD3-team03= 'Gilles Marini | RD3-score03-1='2 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=F1 | RD3-team04= Sébastien Bourdais | RD3-score04-1=0 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=A1 | RD4-team01= 'Alexander Rossi | RD4-score01-1='2 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=D1 | RD4-team02= Gilles Marini | RD4-score02-1=0 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H BATC Cup Seeding pots The seeding pots were from the seedings of ''Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29). Had it been by standings, the only ones seeded in Pot 1 would have been the top three in the points standings entering the 2018 Pocono 500 plus Pee Saderd and Jirayu La-ongmanee. As for that reason, both Saderd and La-ongmanee were born in Thailand. The BATC Cup is held after the Unseeded Cup and before the Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) final, scheduled for Friday night, after the Cup concludes. Only one rookie, that of Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's Jirayu La-ongmanee, qualified into Pot 1. Jirayu La-ongmanee had moved into Pot 1 from Pot 2 because of his finals he's played. Because Ford withdrew from Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29), Cody Nickson moved up to the seedings and everyone seeded lower than Ford moved up a position. Pee Saderd was the defending champion, but lost to Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee in the semifinals. He is also the defending Feud champion entering the tournament. He beat Chespin 2–0 to win the title, and to retain his final winning-streak to five finals in a row. Group F is the only group without any Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) quarterfinalist, as Graham Rahal lost to Josef Newgarden, and Ryan Hunter-Reay was beaten by unseeded Sébastien Bourdais, who would have been in Pot 3 if standings were the case. IndyCar fans considered the group of death to be Group G, as it had three of them making the tournament's round of 16; Group H, which only had Black and White-introduced Pokémon; or Group C, which had October 29, 1995 plus Red and Green-introduced Pokémon. '''Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Pee Saderd (Semifinals) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Metagross (Quarterfinals) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Quarterfinals) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Will Power (First round) Volcarona (Quarterfinals) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Graham Rahal (Round of 16) Apolo Anton Ohno (Round of 16) Joey Fatone (Round of 16) Beartic (Round of 16) Ueli Kestenholz (Round of 16) Simon Pagenaud (Round of 16) James Hinchcliffe (Round of 16) Pidgeot (First round) Jonathan Bald (First round) Cameron Marshall (First round) Haxorus (First round) Chespin (Final) Larry Birkhead (First round) Larvesta (First round) Rashad Jennings (First round) Vaporeon (First round) Scolipede (First round) Adam Rippon (First round) Jordan Fisher (First round) Nidoking (Round of 16) Diggersby (First round) Skorupi (First round) Altaria (First round) Cody Nickson (First round) Finals 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= James Hinchcliffe | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score03-1='2 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= Apolo Anton Ohno | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= 'Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score06-1='2 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Beartic | RD1-score08-1=0 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Ueli Kestenholz | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= 'Josef Newgarden | RD1-score11-1='2 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Nidoking | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= Graham Rahal | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= 'Chespin | RD1-score14-1='2 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Volcarona | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Joey Fatone | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= Metagross | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=C1 | RD2-team02= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score02-1='2 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=F2 | RD2-team03= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score04-1='2 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=B1 | RD2-team05= 'Scott Dixon | RD2-score05-1='2 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=D1 | RD2-team06= Josef Newgarden | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=E2 | RD2-team07= 'Chespin | RD2-score07-1='2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= Volcarona | RD2-score08-1=1 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=C1 | RD3-team01= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='2 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=G1 | RD3-team02= Pee Saderd | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=B1 | RD3-team03= Scott Dixon | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=E2 | RD3-team04= 'Chespin | RD3-score04-1='2 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=C1 | RD4-team01= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='2 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=E2 | RD4-team02= Chespin | RD4-score02-1=0 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Along with Groups G and H, IndyCar fans considered Group C a group of death, as it contained defending Feud winner and points leader Jirayu La-ongmanee and three other Generation I-introduced Pokémon. This group is the same as the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona IndyCar Cup 2's Group E. Group D Group E Group F Group G Along with Groups C and H, IndyCar fans considered Group G the group of death, as Pee Saderd, Joey Fatone and Diggersby made the last 16, with Saderd winning, Joey Fatone losing to Volcarona and Diggersby losing to reigning champion and points leader Jirayu La-ongmanee. Group H Along with Groups C and G, IndyCar fans considered Group H a group of death, as it only contains Pokémon introduced in Black and White. CDs The festival will have a huge selection of CDs, including new CDs like songs from Zack Chumphae, who was the Rainbow Crow mask in The Mask Project A. Notable CDs that qualified through the new CDs include a CD from the Incredibles released in June 1994, which some big IndyCar names, such as Jirayu La-ongmanee, Volcarona and Metagross, weren't existent or born. Many people who tried a hand were buying the best new CDs, such as รวมเพลง ลูกทุ่งฮิต 2017, รวมเพลง อีสานฮิตตลาดแตก, ลูกทุ่งเพลงดัง กำลังฮิต and ลูกทุ่งเพลงใหม่ ป้ายแดง ชุดที่ 7. The people also bought the Takkatan Chonlada CD or the Tai Orathai CD, or the Laotian language CDs since the country was affected by flood in Attapeu. The Star CDs failed to qualify for the third straight year in a row, as it had not came back since the 2015 festival. It also includes the Lao language CDs, which can be shown in the "no-star CDs" which involve white cases with the image on front and the CD in the back. The Lao CD buyers are usually for helping to fundraise the Laos flooding, which affected Laotian people, as none of them were on the entry list for Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton, Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) or Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott. Food The festival sold out food, from previous years, costing anyone buying it Canadian money. It includes the Pho Noodle Soup made in Vietnam. Despite the reason, the tickets to food costed them 5 dollars. In the noodle soup plaza, the Pho Noodle Soup had costed 7 dollars, but the Kupiet Noodle Soup costed only 5 dollars. The water in the noodle soup area was free. Trivia Category:2018 festivals Category:2018 in Canada